A girl and her past
by girl-with-ring
Summary: A girl ends up in Middle-Earth, but she has been there before, she remembers everyone, but how ?
1. The gift

A girl called Tanya was at home cleaning up the house as she had a party the day before.. She was doing the dishes when the doorbell rang, she went and opened the door, five of her friends ( Tina, Emma, Kristin, Melissa and Liz ) were standing outside with Billy ( a beggar who usually comes to her house to eat ).  
  
"Hi guys, it is wonderful to see you.. I am just a little busy cleaning up after the party, but come in "Tanya said letting her friends into the house...  
  
"Sorry that we could not help you last night to clean up, but we can help you now, and Billy here needs something to eat "Tina said.  
  
Tanya lead them to the kitchen, Billy sat down and she gave him food, while he ate the girls started to clean up the rest of the mess.. It took 2 hours to clean up the mess..  
  
"At last, we are finished "Emma said sitting in a couch and looking at the others, after she said this, Billy came in with a small pouch.. He came and sat next to Tanya..  
  
"Tanya, I have something for you, a stranger gave it to me, I thought I have no need for it, so you can have it "  
  
"What is it Billy ????? "Tanya asked  
  
"It is some sort of powder, u just sprinkle in your room and then there will be nice smell, here take it ", he gives Tanya the pouch and stands up to leave.. Billy and her friends leave.. Tanya is left alone, she decides to sprinkle to powder to see the smell of the powder... She sprinkles the powder in the living room, the scent was so strong, but good.. Tanya's nostril's started to itch, she decided to leave the room, but before she could do that, she fainted....  
  
Tanya opened up her eyes and looked around, she was not in her living room, not in her bedroom, she was not even in her own house, and she was somewhere else... The room was big, the ceiling was high, shaped like a tower, the room was lit by 2 big candles, and they were by her big, white bed... The cover was silk.. She looked around, there was a study desk, paintings and a big balcony.. She got up and went out in the balcony... She looked at the view, it was beautiful.. Big trees surrounding the house, it was not a house, it was more of a mansion... It was a while mansion.. The trees surrounded it, on the right side there was a bridge decorated with flowers and under the bridge a river was flowing, where it ended she did not know.. She looked to the left, she saw some people talking, she looked at them carefully and then stepped back.. She had never been to this place or seen these people before, but still they all looked familiar.. She tried to remember, she was lost in her thoughts that she did not hear someone come behind her.  
  
"How are feeling now, Tara ? "a voice asked.  
  
Startled Tanya turned around and saw a man, who was in his thirties, he had long, straight brown hair, he had a small crown, he had pointy ears, which Tanya thought were weird and he was wearing a green – brown gown.. Tanya just stared at him.  
  
"Tara, are you alright ??? Why are you staring at me like that ?? It is me, your Ada, your father "  
  
For Tanya this was getting weird, the man standing in front of her looked familiar, but he most defiantly did not look like her father, he might have taken for someone else, she though, as the man was calling her Tara.  
  
"I think, you have the wrong person, my name is Tanya, not Tara and you are not my father, my father is in LA "Tanya said  
  
Hearing this, the man started to laugh, Tanya just stared with him and wondered what did she say that was so funny..  
  
"What is so funny ? "  
  
"Oh, Tara my dear, I guess you hit your head very badly when you fell on the floor "  
  
"How did you know that I fainted ?? " 


	2. Confused

"Who said that you fainted dear, two days ago we found you here laying on the floor with a arrow in your chest, which concludes that someone tried to kill you "  
  
This was to much for Tanya, she had to sit as she thought that she would faint.  
  
"Someone tried to kill me and I did not know, who tried to kill me ?? "  
  
The man looked up at her and said "We do not know, but Aragorn is on it, he will not rest until he does not find out who tried to kill you "  
  
"Aragorn ??? Who is he ??? "Tanya asked, she was really very confused...  
  
"Aragorn, you don't remember him ??? Tara, he is your fiancé.. You were going to get married, when someone tried to kill you "  
  
"What ???? Me and Aragorn were going to get married ??? You must be joking, right ?? Please tell me that you are joking "  
  
"Tara, what's wrong with you ??? You know everything and still you are acting like you do not know anything "  
  
"What do I know ?? Please tell me ". Things were getting worse, first she ended up in a room, which looked familiar, and she was sure she had never seen and then, the mansion, the people, this man who has that he is her father looked familiar but she had never seen before and now this man says that he is she and this guy called Aragorn are supposed to get married..  
  
"Alright, if you want to know, it all started when you were a child, you, Arwen, your elder sister and Aragorn were best friends. Aragorn came here with his mother as his life was in danger, his mother thought that he would be safe here, he was 2 years old when he came here, since then you three have been good friends... You have always done everything together, when you were 19 years old, you found out that Aragorn and Arwen loved each other, you came and told me, I agreed to their marriage, even knowing that after she marries Aragorn she will become a mortal, I agreed. They both got married.. They were very happy and you were very happy for your sister, we blessed them with happy life, then one day Aragorn and Arwen were traveling, that out of no where orcs came out and attacked them, a arrow hit Arwen and she died.. Aragorn survived without any scratches, but he was wounded from the inside, and that was when you stepped into his life, you took care of him and I was not surprised when Aragorn came and told me that you both were in love and you both wanted to get married.. I was really very happy for you... Well, enough of this, I guess you will remember again soon, anyway, Aragorn is waiting to see you, so I will call him in ".  
  
The man leaves, Tanya was confused, she did not know what to do, was this man telling the truth ??? Who is this Aragorn ?? Why did the name sound familiar ??? She had heard that story and those names before, but where ??? Tanya tried to remember, but no use..  
  
Tanya wanted things to be cleared, like how she got here, why they call her Tara and why everything here looks familiar, for her there were only two people who could answer those questions, that man who called himself her father or this man Aragorn.. She had to talk to them and find out..  
  
There was a knock on the door, Tanya looks startled at the door for a moment and then with all her strength says "Come in "..  
  
A man entered into the room. Tanya had known by now that it was Aragorn, she turned to face him. He looked to e in his twenties, he had brown, curly shoulder-cut hair and he wore a black ranger's uniform. Tanya wondered why. He had a necklace with a big pendant, it was an angel. It was very beautiful. Tanya could see his sword. Aragorn came close and gave Tanya a big hug.  
  
"Oh Tara, I am so glad that you are alive.. I was so worried about you.. How are you ?? Does it hurt ? "  
  
"I.. I .. I am alright and it does hurt, but I guess I will be alright " Tanya said, releasing herself from his arms.  
  
"Tara, did you see who attacked you ?? Did you see his face ? "  
  
"No Aragorn, I did not.. Can... Never mind ", Tanya wanted to tell him everything, but was scared. Aragorn was staring at her, he was looking at her expression, and he knew something was on her mind.  
  
"Tara, is everything alright ???? Aragorn asked, Tanya looked at him with a shock.. 


	3. Truth

"Are you alright ??? I think something is bothering you.. What is it ??? "  
  
"It is nothing Aragorn, I am alright, don't worry "Tanya said, trying to hide her fear..  
  
"Alright then, I am going downstairs, I will see you soon, then ? " Aragorn said kissing Tanya on the forehead and then went to the door, when Tanya stopped him.  
  
"Aragorn, wait ! ", Aragorn turned around  
  
"What is it, Tara ? Do you want to tell me something ??? I know you do, I can see it on your face.. You can tell me "  
  
"Well, if I tell you, you might not believe it, but I guess you are the only one I can tell and trust and you might have the answers to my questions "  
  
"Trust me, just tell me, ok ?? "Aragorn said a little worried.. He wondered what Tara wanted to tell him  
  
" Ok, here goes.. My name is Tanya, not Tara "  
  
"What ?? "Aragorn asked in a shock  
  
"Yes, my name is Tanya and I have come from the future.. Two days ago, 5 friends and a beggar came to my house, well, we know the beggar, he comes often to eat food.. So, they came and I fed the beggar and he gave me a pouch with some powder in it.. He told me that if I sprinkle it in a room I will get some nice scent, so after they left I sprinkled it and then I fainted.. When I woke up, I was here and here comes the rare part.. I have never seen you guys before, but you guys still look familiar.. I feel like I have met you guys before, I feel like I have been here before.. Can you please tell me what is going on ??? "  
  
Aragorn just stared at her, he had no words to say.. He was confused. He could not believe anything Tanya said. He thought for a while and then said.  
  
"Tara, oh I mean Tanya, to tell you the truth, I do not know what to say, everything you said is totally impossible to imagine, I am not saying that you are lying, but for us, it is impossible to imagine.. You said that when you woke up here, everything seemed familiar ? What do you remember ?? "  
  
"I do not remember much, I cannot see everything so clearly "  
  
"Listen, I have a idea, we can go talk to Gandalf, he is a wizard and he has been around for a long time, he might have the answers to your questions, just wait here, I will go get him ", Tanta nodded and Aragorn left the room..  
15 minutes later Aragorn entered the room with an old man... He looked to be in his fifties, grey long hair, he had a beard and he was wearing a long grey robe and he was holding a staff.. He defiantly looked like a wizard, Tanya laughed inside..  
  
"Tanya, this Gandalf the Grey "Aragorn said pointing to Gandalf  
  
"Hello. Aragorn told me everything, he told me that some things look familiar to you ? Is that right ? "Gandalf asked while he sat down.  
  
"Yes, it is. I told Aragorn, that I remember some things, but the vision is not clear "  
  
"So, I see.. Can you tell me what you remember ???? Just sit down here and think and tell me.. You can take your time "Gandalf said while he and Aragorn helped Tanya sit down. Tanya sat down, closed her eyes and tried to remember.  
  
"Tell me what you see Tanya "Gandalf said  
  
"I see a three figures, one is a male, the other is a female, she looks like she is pregnant and the third is a small girl.. The male called the little Arwen and told her to go to her room. Arwen went to her room. The male called a maid and told her that the female is in labor, the maid took the female in to a room and a while later came out with a baby girl.. And... And "  
  
"Just take your time "He looks at Aragorn and whispers "She is remembering her birth, I guess we must ask her a little more "He then turns to Tanya and says "Tanya, what more do you remember ?? Do you remember what they called the girl ??? What happened to the girl ? " 


	4. Remember

"They called the girl Tara and by the way the male's name is Elrond and the female's name is Angelica. They told Arwen that she has a baby sister..  
  
Tara is now ten years old and she is playing with Arwen and a boy called Estelle. Tara can see that Arwen and Estelle like one another..  
Now Tara is 19 years old and she has gotten the news that Arwen is dead, she is going over to Aragorn ( who was Estelle, but Tanya did not know at the moment ) to comfort him.  
Now I see that Tara and Aragorn are getting close, I can see that they are in love with each other.. Now I can see them get engaged, they both are very happy.. I can see many people Elrond, Gandalf, Aragorn, Tara and four small hobbits, I think they were called Frodo, Sam, Merry Pippin, a elf called Legolas and dwarf called Gimli and many humans like Faromir, Eomer, Eowyn. I think Aragorn and Tara became friends with them when they went out on the quest to destroy the evil ring..  
Now I can see the big day, Tara is in her room and she has her bridal dress on, there is a knock on the room, the door opens and Tara turns around to see who it is.. I.. I "  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf look at one another as they think that the person that entered in was the killer, Gandalf asks Tanya if she can see the face.  
  
"Tanya, can you see who came in to the room, can you see the face ? "  
  
Tanya thinks harder, she tries to see the face, everything except the face is clear, the person's face is totally unclear.  
  
"I cannot see the face, it is unclear "  
  
"You can open your eyes now, Tanya, I think that is it "Gandalf says and then looks at Aragorn and then at Tanya.  
  
"Tanya, I think I know why you are here "  
  
"You do Gandalf ? "Tanya asks excited and Aragorn is curious to know.  
  
"Yes, Tanya see here, you are Tara or let's say you were Tara "  
  
"What ? "Aragorn and Tanya ask together  
  
"Yes, you were Tara in your previous birth, you were killed and you became Tanya.. Since birth, or since you were a child, you had the urge, wish to find out and let other people know who killed you. That was your first wish, so when you sprinkled the powder you came here to fulfill your powder. What was in that powder, I do not know, but you are here to find your killer. When you came here, the images of your previous birth started coming to you.. You started to remember things and I think that it is a good sign as it might help us to help the killer as I am sure that Tara had seen the killer... Tanya, whenever you remember something tell or Aragorn about it, ok ?? It is very important, if we want to solve this "  
  
Tanya nodded, just then there was a knock on the door, the door opened and a maid entered in. She bowed and said  
  
"My Lady, Milords, everyone is waiting for you downstairs "  
  
"We will be there in a minute, you can go now Dora "Aragorn said and the maid left the room. Aragorn looked at Tanya and then at Gandalf, he was thinking. Aragorn and Tanya look at each other, Aragorn comes close to her.  
  
"Tanya, I am with you in this, I will help you through out this, you are not alone "  
  
"Thank you Aragorn, I really appreciate it "Tanya looks in Aragorn's eyes, she sees a sparkle... They both stare at each other for a long time, they are interrupted by Gandalf.  
  
"Tanya, I with you too in this, but there one thing we all should remember, one knows that you are Tanya, not even the killer, so Tanya you have to pretend that you are Tara and that you don't remember anything after the attack, not even the killer "  
  
"Why is that Gandalf ? "Aragorn asks while he looks at Tanya  
  
"A bait !! The killer can be anybody, if the killer knows that you are not Tara, he will have nothing to worry about and he will not make a mistake, but if thinks you are Tara and you don't remember anything, 


	5. Party

he will try to get rid of you before your memory came back and he will make a mistake and then we will catch him "  
  
"I agree with him Tanya, this is the only way, but do not worry we will not let you out of our sight at any moment of the day, me or Gandalf will keep an eye on you. Gandalf, shall we tell Legolas and the rest of the fellowship ?? They cannot be the killer.. "  
  
"Aragorn, just tell the fellowship and no one else, not Elrond, Eomer, Faromir, not even your own brother.. Just the fellowship.. Tanya, Elrond is your father, Angelica was your mother and Arwen was you sister, remember that, ok ???? And before you scream or get shocked, you are an elf.. We will help you along the way. Come, let's go.. Everyone will be waiting "  
  
Tanya looked shocked at Gandalf and Aragorn, before she could say anything, Aragorn and Gandalf were leading her downstairs. On the way she sees a mirror hanging, she walked up to it to see herself.. She looked different.. She had long, blonde, curly hair and there was a small hair clip, she had pointy ears, blue eyes and a long white dress.. She realized that she was an elf..  
  
"Come Tanya, I mean Tara, we are getting late "Aragorn said leading her down to the hall.  
  
On the way, Gandalf and Aragorn asked Tanya about her and her world, they asked questions like "What is you full name ? ", "Who is in you're your family ? ", "What do you do ? ", "How is your world ? ", "is it beautiful and peaceful ? ", "Are the people nice ? " At this Tanya started to laugh. Tanya started to feel comfortable, she liked their company a lot, but she liked Aragorn's company more..  
  
"You guys ask too many questions, my full name is Tanya Timdal, that is all I am going to tell you right now, I will tell you the rest later as we have reached the hall ".  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf looked ahead and Tanya was right, they had reached the hall.. The hall was very big, Tanya could not see the whole hall as there many people there. There were many elves, dwarves, hobbits and humans.. She saw the fellowship, they sat beside Elrond, her father.. The trio entered into the hall and everyone stopped what they were doing.. They stared at the trio as they went to the table where Elrond and the fellowship were sitting.. Tanya was a little nervous, everyone looked familiar, but she did not know their name. They approached the table, everyone stood up. Pippin came and hugged Tanya very tight. Tanya did not know what to do, Aragorn whispered in her ears  
  
"Tara and Pippin were best friends and that Pippin was attached a lot to Tara ".  
  
Understanding this, Tanya gave Pippin a hug. Pippin then looked at her and Tanya gave him a big smile.  
  
"Oh Tara, I am so glad that you are alive, I was upset when Elrond told us that you were injured, that someone tried to kill you.. I was really very upset, but not anymore as you are alive. I am really very glad to see you "  
  
"So am I, Pippin "Tanya sat down with the others.  
  
She did not know what to say, but Aragorn made it easy for her. Aragorn got up and asked the fellowship to follow him, Aragorn looked at Tanya and then left. Tanya just sat and watched Aragorn lead the fellowship with him outside, she knew that he was telling them about her. A while later they all came back.. Their expressions were a lot different. They looked more shocked and confused.. They sat down and gave Tanya a big smile..  
  
Tanya thought that they did not believe her as no one talked to her, they talked among themselves. She did know what to do. Aragorn looked at her and gave her a comfort look.. He got up and sat beside her and they talked the whole night.. Tanya felt really very comfortable with Aragorn. 


	6. Legolas's small visit

It is morning and Tanya is in bed. She wakes up by the sound of a knock on the door. She gets up and goes to open the door, when she opens the door, she sees Legolas. She stares at him for a while, wondering what he was doing here. Legolas breaks the silence.  
  
Legolas : My lady, can I come in ?  
  
Tanya opens the door wide and lets him in and then closes the door, assuming that he wanted to talk to her in private.  
  
Legolas : I am sorry to disturb you like this, but I wanted to talk, there are some things on my heart I want to tell you.  
  
Tanya : What is it Legolas ? And by the way call me Tanya.  
  
Legolas : Tanya, Aragorn told us about you yesterday, but I guess you already knew that. I mean that you were Tara in your previous birth and now you are Tanya. Tara was a good friend. Arwen, Aragorn, me and Tara used to play together, I used to come here for visits. To tell you the truth that when you entered the hall yesterday with Aragorn, I thought you were Tara, I was happy, but the happiness did not last long as Aragorn told us that you are Tanya and that you have come from the future to help us find the killer. We are very grateful for that. My heart yearns to find the killer. Tanya, we all are coping with the fact that you not Tara, but not Pippin as Aragorn told you that the rest of the fellowship met Tara when we were going out on our big mission to destroy the ring, Aragorn told you about it. Tara went along with us. Pippin was a very shy hobbit, he couldn't say what was on his mind, Tara noticed that and helped him, and they became good friends. Pippin confided in her, he used to her everything and so did she. Tanya, I was rather hoping that you would talk to Pippin, can you ?  
  
Tanya : Yes, I can  
  
Legolas : Alright, I will take your leave. Thank you Tanya.  
  
Legolas leaves the room and Tanya sits down on her bed to think. What should she do, the first thing that comes to her mind is Pippin, and she decides to talk to him first.  
  
Tanya looks every where for Pippin and finds him by the river. Tanya goes and sits next to him.  
  
Tanya : Hello Pippin, what are you doing here all alone ?  
  
Pippin : Nothing Tanya, I was just thinking  
  
Tanya : Thinking about Tara ?  
  
Pippin nods his head.  
  
Tanya : Pippin, Legolas told me that you were very good friends with Tara, you both used to tell each other your secrets that no one else know about. Pippin, I am not Tara, I might never be her. But there is one thing we both have in common, we can turn out to be good friends. Yes, I think we both can be good friends. You know that I am here to find Tara's killer and I promise that I will not leave any stones unturned, make sure of that. But, I cannot do this on my own, I need your help. Will you help me ? Will you trust me as you trusted Tara ? 


	7. Suspect

Tanya looks at Pippin, hoping that he will help. Pippin looks at the river, tries to think. What would Tara want ? After a couple of minutes, he nods his head in approval.  
  
Pippin tells her everything that Tara told him. Not everything was important, the important part did not come till the end. Tara in a way had an argument with Eothain, Aragorn's younger brother and his friends for misbehaving with Tara and some other she-elves. Tanya thought for a while, did Eothain have any motive to kill Tara ? Maybe he did.. This incident happened one day before Tara's death. Eothain was rude, a spoilt brat, but could he really kill the one girl, who meant something to his older brother ? Could he ? Could he kill he's brother's love, just because of an argument ? Think about it, Aragorn knew that he had misbehaved with Tara and the others, he asked for forgiveness, he did not get punished and he was given a second chance, then why would he kill her ? He would then have nothing to hide.  
  
Maybe it was not Eothain, it was someone else, but who ? Tanya had to find out, but first she had to talk to Aragorn. Tanya and Pippin head back to find the fellowship.  
  
Aragorn : Are you out of your mind ? You are accusing my brother for the death of Tara. My brother could not kill anyone !  
  
Aragorn was very angry, and Tanya tried to convince him, that till the real culprit is not found everyone will be a suspect.  
  
Tanya : Aragorn, I am not accusing your brother for anything. I am just saying that he had a motive to kill her.  
  
Aragorn : Then what are you doing ?  
  
Tanya : Well, as you know, all men have a very big ego, especially them that have royal blood, like you and Eothain, and those who are spoilt brats, like Eothain. Eothain misbehaved with Tara, she comes and tells you. You are so angry that you start to shout at him in front of everyone. He is humiliated in front of everyone, he blames Tara. He then tells him to ask forgiveness from Tara and as I said men have big ego, his ego was crushed. Now, the motive, his ego was crushed, he was humiliated and he was very angry. He was so angry, that he lost control and killed Tara. Aragorn, I do not see anyone else with a motive to kill Tara. If Eothain did not kill Tara, then who did ?  
  
Aragorn : It is enough, Tanya. My brother killed no one, I will not believe it until you prove it.  
  
Aragorn leaves the room in anger, Tanya decides to follow him, but is stopped by the fellowship.  
  
Gimli : Tanya, Eothain is Aragorn's brother, no person will believe that his or her brother or any family member is a killer.  
  
Tanya : I guess you are right, I was a little harsh.  
  
Sam : Don't worry, Tanya, we will find the killer  
  
Merry : But the question is how  
  
Legolas : I don't know. Right now, we have one suspect, and that is Eothain. Let's say that he killed Tara, with her out of why and no witnesses, he has nothing to worry about, but what if he is told that Tara is alive and Tanya pretends to be Tara, don't you think he will be a little worried then ? He could even make a mistake.  
  
Frodo : Maybe you are right. I think that Tanya should go and meet Eothain as Tara. Let's see how he reacts.  
  
Gandalf : Excellent, come Tanya, I know where he is.  
  
Gandalf leaves the room and the rest follow to Eothain's chamber. 


	8. Eothain

Gandalf leads them through a big hall. Tanya had never been in this area before, because if Tara had been here, then she should have remembered this place. Maybe Tara didn't have much contact with Eothain. Gandalf stopped a few meters away from a door.  
  
Gandalf : Here we are. There is his room. Tanya, do not forget that when you talk to him, you are Tara. Do not talk to him about the murder or about the day of the murder.  
  
Tanya : Right, where shall I meet you ?  
  
Gandalf : We will be right out here, in case he tries to kill you. Do not tell him that we are outside.  
  
Tanya nodded. The fellowship hid. Tanya headed towards the door. She knocked on the door, a few seconds later a young man opened the door. He stood at the door staring at Tanya. He looked worried, but Tanya remembered he was always was like that. Tanya did remember him, but she could not picture him at the murder scene.  
  
Tanya : Can I come in ?  
  
Eothain : Su..Sure  
  
He let Tanya in  
  
Eothain : Sorry for staring, but I thought you were dead. I can't believe it. Elrond told me that you might not survive, but your luck, you survived.  
  
Tanya : Didn't Aragorn tell you that I survived ? I was at the party yesterday. Didn't you see me ? I know I did not see you.  
  
Eothain : Actually I had gone to Lothlorien, I just came today, so I did not get the message. But I am really very glad to see you alive, Tara. You mean a lot to Aragorn, he loves you a lot. Tara, I love my brother a lot. After that our parents died, Aragorn took care of me, he is my only family. I love him dearly and as much as he loves me, he loves you too. He wouldn't have survived without you.  
  
Tanya : Eothain, I know you love you brother very much. If you love your brother a lot and you know that he loves me too, then why did you misbehave with me ?  
  
Eothain looked at her, Tanya could see he was ashamed.  
  
Eothain : Tara, I am really very sorry about that. I had told you that I was drunk. Tara, I am in love with this girl called Freia, I was talking about her with my friends and then you passed by and as I was drunk, I thought you were her. I am very sorry..  
  
Tanya started to believe that he was not the killer. He said sorry when no one told him. He was really ashamed of his behavior. And it was true that he loved his brother a lot, then why would kill someone that meant a lot to him. If he did not kill Tara, then who did.  
  
Eothain : Are you alright ?  
  
Tanya : Huh ? Yes, I am alright. I should be leaving now. It was nice to see you again. See you at dinner.  
  
Eothain : Yes, see you at dinner  
  
Tanya headed for the door, but then was stopped by Eothain.  
  
Eothain : Tara, I am glad to see you, you mean a lot to my brother. I do not what would have happened to him, if you did not survive. I thank god that you are alive.  
  
Eothain gave a big smile and Tanya smiled back and then she left the room 


End file.
